icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fencer
Fencer is the friendship pairing of Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay (F'/reddie and Sp/'encer). Freddie and Spencer have grown close over the years. The name is also a reference to how Spencer taught Freddie how to fence in iFence. Prior to that episode, it was called Speddie (Sp/encer and Fr/'eddie') (sometimes it is still referred to that). They have lived in Bushwell Plaza for years, across from each other's apartments. Both Spencer and Freddie have similar interests. For example: Galaxy Wars and World of Warlords. They get along very well; Freddie hangs out with Spencer and enjoys his company. It is highly unlikely that Fencer will happen romantically due to the same sex nature, as iCarly is a children/teen show and also the age difference between them, (30-18=12 years difference). This pairing is mostly shipped as friendship. Fencer Moments 'Season 1 Moments' iWant More Viewers *Spencer and Freddie team up together against Sam and Carly in a battle to see who can get the most viewers. *Freddie and Spencer make a sign that lights up and says "Please go online to iCarly.com" together. *Spencer warned Freddie not to handle the sign without safety goggles. *Spencer helps Freddie get out from under the giant iCarly sign after it falls on Freddie. *Spencer goes to Freddie's school to tell him his idea. *They fist bump when they decide to team up together. *Freddie stops refrains from eating his meatball when Spencer begins talking about Lewbert's wart. iWanna Stay with Spencer *Even though Spencer is wearing a suit clearly several sizes too small for him, Freddie sincerely compliments the ensemble as "nice." *Spencer pulls Freddie off of Granddad Shay. *Freddie joins in with Spencer when he starts rubbing his belly and making hooting noises in the Bushwell Plaza lobby. iWill Date Freddie *Freddie asks Spencer for "first date advice." This is the first time Freddie and Spencer have a serious conversation. *Spencer tries to help Freddie prepare for his date with Valerie, and gives him advice. *Spencer manages to hypnotize Freddie with his "staring." *Spencer acts like Freddie's butler during the date. *Spencer puts on some music for Freddie and Valerie during their date. *Spencer says, "Good!" and slaps Freddie on the shoulder after finding out Freddie is back on iCarly as the show's permanent technical producer. iWant a World Record *Freddie says, "Good job, Spence" when Spencer's sculpture makes it into the Jonas Book of World Records for the sculpture with the most moving pieces. *Spencer decides to share the credit for creating the sculpture with Carly, Freddie, and Sam so they can make it into the record books, too. iRue the Day *Reading the message Tom Higgenson (of The Plain White T's) wrote in black marker on Spencer's back, Freddie pokes one of Spencer's moles and says, "That is a nice mole!" iAm Your Biggest Fan *When Spencer says that the Seat of Sitting is "art you can sit upon," Freddie asks affably, "May we sit upon it?" iHeart Art *Freddie finds it difficult to believe that Spencer seriously questions the quality of his work and worries that the gallery won't like his sculptures. *Freddie says that Spencer's sculptures are the best. *Freddie helps the girls find Harry Joyner to have him compliment Spencer's art. *Freddie laughs himself silly when Spencer nearly hangs himself in his own yo-yo sculpture after seeing Harry Joyner in the Shay living room. *Freddie was very concerned about Spencer when he was upset. *Freddie says Spencer shouldn't pay so much attention to Harry Joyner's assessment of the sculptures. *Freddie excitedly tells Spencer that the iCarly viewers "went nuts" over Spencer's sculptures when the kids showcased the pieces on the webcast. *When Carly's meeting with Harry Joyner doesn't go well, Freddie tries to cheer her up by telling her that Spencer may turn out to be a great dental assistant. *Spencer generously gives Freddie, Sam, and Carly some of the money he earned from selling a sculpture because they helped Spencer get his art career back. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer whispers to Freddie about in what places the poison ivy was. Most likely because they are both boys and friends. iHatch Chicks *Freddie, along with the others, tries to pull Spencer out. *Freddie holds Spencer's pants. *Freddie and the others comforts Spencer after he spit out the baby chick. iDon't Want to Fight *Spencer asks Freddie why he looks so "glum" when he sits himself rather unhappily on S pencer's couch. *Spencer tries to give Freddie some advice on how to fix things between Carly and Sam. *Spencer and Freddie sit the same way whilst facing each other when Spencer is giving Freddie advice. *Spencer shows Freddie his new fish feeder, but it almost kills another one of Spencer's fish. *Freddie smiles and applauds wildly when Spencer shows off the last automatic fish feeder he constructs to Carly, Freddie, and Sam. *While heading off to his bedroom, Spencer pushes Freddie out of the way. iPromote Techfoots *Freddie busts a gut laughing while Spencer blades clumsily around the kitchen and out the door of the apartment. *Freddie asked Spencer to get him and the girls out of the contract. *Freddie felt bad for Spencer after knowing that he had to walk 8 miles to get home and pets him. *Freddie pats Spencer sympathetically on the shoulder when he complains of being "tired and sad." *Freddie liked Spencer's light-up tie. *Spencer took the contract from a bag that Freddie held. *Freddie stood very close to Spencer while he and the others were "huddling" -they had one arm around each other. iStakeout *Spencer asks Freddie to hold Spencer's egg yolks while he goes to answe r the door. *After the two detectives shut down the iCarly webcast, Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer complain about the police officers' obnoxious behavior in the Shay apartment. Voice crackling, Spencer snivels that Stu Stimbler ruined sleep-away camp for Spencer as a child. Putting his hand on Freddie's shoulder, Spencer adds, "Do you know what it's like to be harassed every day by some kid?" Freddie silently looks over to a sheepish Sam in answer to Spencer's question. *Freddie is the first to notice Spencer's sock cake in the kitchen. Freddie and the others then applaud the confection when Spencer cues them to. iMight Switch Schools *Freddie was the first one to pass by Spencer and say hello. *Freddie was a little worried when Spencer fell down on the floor. *Freddie helped up Spencer twice, when Carly and Sam helped him up once. *Spencer turned over to Freddie when he said "But when you putt it that way..." and softly punches Freddie in the chest. *Freddie smiled at Spencer after he softly punched him. *Freddie phones up Linda Peeloff pretending to be Spencer and asks to make new arrangements for Carly's interview because he "sprained his buttocks." *Freddie smiles when Peeloff asks Spencer about his buttocks and he replies, "Fine. Firm." *Freddie giggles when Spencer comes out of the shower dressed in a towel and his hair in a lather. iFence *The plot has Spencer teaching Freddie fencing (which is how the ship got the name "Fencer"). *Watching Carly and Sam leave for Build-A-Bra, Freddie moans, "Man, I can't keep hanging out with girls all the time." Spencer then offers to take Freddie fencing at the local fencing studio. *Spencer jokingly calls Freddie jerk for being a better fencer than Spencer is. Whe n he sees he's hurt Freddie's feelings, Spencer emphasizes that he was just kidding, then teasingly calls Freddie a "sensitive little beast." *When Doug Toder obnoxiously brags about the many times he's whipped Spencer in fencing matches, Spencer pushes Freddie forward and challenges, "I'd like to see you beat my man Freddie here!" *Freddie says it was cool hanging out with a guy for once. *Spencer supports Freddie in his fencing match against Doug Toder. *Fencing with Freddie in the Shay living room while Carly prepares dinner in the kitchen, Spencer calls Freddie a "genius" because of his amazing fencing skills. *Freddie playfully chases Spencer around with his sword. *Freddie also playfully hits Spencer in the back and on the rear end, while Spencer laughs. *Spencer says he enjoyed fencing with Freddie so he forgot about the time when he missed tea with the Dorfmans. *Freddie tries to stop Spencer giving up fencing when Carly tells her to stop, even though he loves Carly. *Freddie slices the banana Spencer was about to eat, then says saucily, "What are you gonna do about it?" *Carly regrets telling Freddie's mom that Freddie had been fencing, and lets Freddie and Spencer play together. *Trying to convince Marissa that she should allow Freddie to continue fencing with Spencer, Carly reminds Marissa that Freddie needs some "guy time." *Spencer cheers loudly for Freddie from the sidelines during his fight with Doug Toder. *Spencer protests angrily when Toder fouls Freddie during the fencing match. iWin a Date *Spencer helps Freddie with his camera work. 'Season 2 Moments' iStage an Intervention *When Freddie looks up Sasha Striker's high score for Pak-Rat on the kitchen computer, he tells Spencer, "I bet you could beat her high score." *Freddie along with Carly and Sam, help Spencer overcome his obsession with Pak-Rat. *Freddie supported Spencer at the Pak-Rat championship game against the #1 Pak-Rat player in the world, Sasha Striker. *Freddie high-fives and hugs Spencer after he defeats Sasha and sets a new world record for Pak-Rat scores. *Freddie, Carly, and Sam stay up all night to help Spencer meet his deadline to complete the labradoodle sculpture for his rich doctor client. iOwe You *Freddie doesn't smile when Carly tells him that Spencer has been trying to help a little Sunshine Girl named Emily win a bike by selling the most fudge balls so as to get in good with her attractive mother. *Freddie appears rather disgusted when Spencer complains that some dock workers threw clams at him while he tried selling fudge balls down by the ship yard. *Freddie nods in agreement as Carly tells Spencer that he doesn't have to win a bike for Emily just so her mother will go out with him. Both Carly and Freddie seem to be suggesting that Emily's mother will like Spencer even if he doesn't win the Sunshine Girls fundraising contest by selling the most fudge balls. iHurt Lewbert *Freddie shoots a video with Spencer demonstrating the muffin basket Freddie and his AV club friends rigged with a confetti cannon. Spencer seems to have a good time filming the demo, laughing and tossing the confetti Freddie shot at him all around. *When the muffin basket confetti cannon blast knocks Lewbert out cold in the Bushwell Plaza lobby, Spencer shoves Freddie aside to ascertain whether or not Lewbert can speak. *When the paramedics arrive and lift Lewbert onto the gurney to transport him to the hospital, Lewbert begins screeching for his wart that has been blown off his face. Spencer turns to Freddie and cringes, "He wants his wart!" Freddie takes the hint and removes the shoe Carly is wearing where Lewbert's wart landed and hands the sneaker to the paramedic. iGo to Japan *Freddie knew that Spencer bought the Swedish cardboard woman because she was hot. *Freddie and the others hugged Spencer when he found them. iPie *When Freddie wonders, "Isn't one pie as good as any other pie?" Spencer insists on taking Freddie, Sam, and Carly to Galini's pie shop for a slice of coconut cream pie. Spencer says, "We gotta get this kid Freddie a mouthful of Galini magic so he'll understand." *Spencer pats Freddie's shoulder sympathetically after Marissa Benson rather cruelly admits that Baby Stephanie does indeed hate him. *Spencer is the one who comes up with the plan to get Freddie to hack Mr. Galini's computer to find the coconut cream pie recipe. *When Freddie finally manages to make Baby Stephanie laugh by shoving a cream pie in his own face, Spencer is the one who congratulates Freddie with the most enthusiasm. iChristmas *After the iCarly webcast, Freddie walks downstairs and scolds Sam for not helping him out of his flashlight costume like she promised to. To cheer Freddie up, Spencer gives Freddie a hammer and lets him do the honors of sticking the tool to the Christmas tree sculpture Spencer rigged with a "dangerously large" electro-magnet. Freddie mutters drily, "Yeah, that's always a good time." *When Spencer and Marissa announce their engagement in the "alternate reality" sequence of the episode, Freddie seems genuinely happy for his mother and Spencer. If Freddie did not think Spencer was a good man who would treat Marissa well, it's unlikely Freddie would approve of the engagement. *Freddie volunteers to help Spencer dispose of the scorched Christmas tree sculpture. iGive Away a Car *Freddie and Spencer both love the movie "Galaxy Wars." (A parody of Star Wars) *Freddie and Spencer exchange friendly banter over the show (Sam considers it "Dorks Gone Wild!"). *Freddie explains to Spencer why his Proton Cruiser was just a replica. *Both go crazy when Spencer buys the car. iRocked the Vote *Spencer bursts into the iCarly studio where Freddie is demonstrating to Carly how h e's fixed the TV so that it swings out 18% faster. Spencer touches Freddie's chest while telling him breathlessly to turn to channel 9 because a newscast is mentioning iCarly. Freddie smiles after Spencer does that. *Surprisingly, Freddie doesn't get irritated with Spencer for interrupting the filming of Wade Collins's music video to show everyone a neighbor's puppy. This is especially surprising since it was a major ordeal for Freddie even to get Wade to start shooting the video. iMeet Fred *When Freddie said that he doesn't think that Fred is all that funny on iCarly, everyone w as mad at him, except Spencer, who didn't seem to care. *Freddie doesn't worry about Spencer hating him for what he said, only about Carly and Sam and the kids at school, which could mean that Freddie knew that Spencer wasn't mad at him. iLook Alike *Freddie is the one who comes up with the idea to get Spencer to pressure Mrs. Benson into allowing Carly, Sam, and Freddie to webcast live from Jackson Colt's MMA fight. *Freddie helps Carly, Sam, and Jackson Colt carry the unconscious Spencer over to the couch by lifting his legs. Freddie then lifts Spencer's legs again when Sam becomes tangled up in them. *Like a referee at an MMA fight, Freddie tests to see if Spencer is conscious by holding up his arm and letting it drop limply back down. Clearly worried about Spencer's condition, Freddie asks Jackson, "Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Jackson assures everyone that he didn't throw Spencer hard enough to kill him. *Freddie suggests finishing up the interrupted iCarly webcast to let their viewers know that Spencer's going to be all right. *Freddie smiles when Carly tells the audience that the doctor says that Spencer will regain consciousness any minute. iWant My Website Back *While demonstrating the holographic bunny on his new credit card to the iCarly trio, Spencer pushes Freddie playfully in the chest twice. *After Spencer rescues Carly from Nevel's clutches in the alley using a fishing rod, Carly decides to dump some guacamole on Nevel's head from the Shays' eighth-story window. Spencer puts his hands on Freddie's shoulders as the iCarly crew and Mandy watch Carly dump the green condiment on their antagonist's head. iMake Sam Girlier *When Spencer comes home from grocery shopping, he walks through the door of the apartment and says hello to Carly and "Fredwardo," who are making preparations for Sam's birthday party. *Spencer proudly models his dapper new tux for Freddie and Carly, striking several different poses while the kids look on in admiration. *Spencer tells Freddie and Carly that he's wearing the tux while running errands because he digs "looking super hot." iTake on Dingo *Freddie and Spencer search for the frozen head of Charles Dingo together. *Freddie grabs Spencer after running from the freezer. *They both end up running away after finding the head. *They were both freaking out at the hotel room. *Freddie and Spencer sit on the same bed while Carly hits Hollywood. iMust Have Locker 239 *Freddie calls Spencer a "Great Artist." iTwins *Freddie comes over to Carly's apartment asking to borrow a pair of scissors, and Spencer teases Freddie, "We've got a scissors in the kitchen drawer. Think you can handle them?" W hen Freddie responds that he thinks that he can handle the scissors, Spencer replies with mock seriousness, "Come with me." *Spencer tells Freddie not to feel bad about Clown Day at school. *Spencer explains how his friends tricked him into thinking it was Naked Day at his camp and tells Freddie to never play dodgeball naked. *Freddie seems disappointed when he thinks Spencer is in on the Melanie "hoax." iFight Shelby Marx *Spencer speaks a little Spanish at the beginning, a language Freddie knows. *Spencer tells Freddie that he likes his new shirt. 'Season 3 Moments' iCook *Spencer touches Freddie on the chest several times while telling the iCarly trio about the phone call from FoodTV. *Freddie appears as if he wants to help Spencer up off the floor after he gets electrocuted by Sam's wired locker, but is afraid of getting kicked by Spencer, who is convulsing on the ground. *Freddie gives Spencer a glass of water while he was laying on the couch. Also, when Freddie was giving the water to Spencer, he made a sad and concerned face. iCarly Awards *Freddie tells Spencer about the European Swimsuit models in the lobby. *When Spencer eagerly says that he just wants to flirt with the models, Freddie tries (w ithout success) to warn him that the models are male. *Spencer promises Freddie, Carly, and Sam that the award he built for the webcast will "knock them out of their pants." *Spencer pats Freddie on the shoulder several times and promises to make ten one-foot tall iCarly Awards for the webcast. Freddie smiles after Spencer does this. *Later, Spencer yells at Freddie for not telling him that the swimsuit models were "dudes." *Spencer pulls Freddie around by his tux lapel while yelling at him about the male swimsuit models. IHave My Principals *Spencer and Freddie both expressed sympathy for Gibby as they were talking about Sam putting him in a toga and Gibby getting his hair done up. *Spencer enthusiastically explained the mechanical bull to Freddie, who seemed to think it was really cool. *Spencer puts his hand on Freddie's shoulder while talking about the mechanical bull. *When Spencer powers up the mechanical bull, Freddie mutters drily, "Yeah, have fun sitting on that." iQuit iCarly *Freddie reveals that he once helped give Spencer a sponge bath when Spencer wanted to watch TV while taking a shower. *Freddie helps Spencer position the mirrors so Spencer could watch TV in the shower. *Freddie discovers that Spencer has a birthmark on his butt. This means that Freddie has seen Spencer's butt. *Spencer and Freddie work together to save Carly and Sam from near death. *After saving the girls,Carly, Sam, Fleck and Dave hugged each other, and Freddie and Spencer hugged each other. iMove Out *Freddie sleeps on Spencer's couch. *Spencer tries to convince Freddie to move back in with his mom. *Spencer lets Freddie spend the night with him because Freddie is scared to sleep in the basement by himself. *Freddie doesn't try to retort when Spencer tells him he's too old to be scared of sleeping alone. *Freddie gently and playfully slaps Spencer with his small sized pillow when he tells him he won't sleep in his room because he saw a spider in there. *They are both too scared to sleep in their own beds. iSaved Your Life *Spencer is concerned after he finds out Freddie was hit by a taco truck and calls Mrs. Benson from work. *Spencer along with Carly, visits Freddie in his room. *Spencer loves that Freddie's toes stick out of his cast and sings "This little piggy went to market. And this little piggy got hit by a truck" while wiggling Freddie's toes. *Freddie didn't seem to mind when Spencer sang the "little piggy" song and wiggled his toes. iWas a Pageant Girl *Spencer and Freddie smile and laugh knowingly at one another when Spencer talks about one of his girlfriends who was, presumably, very good looking. *Spencer invites Freddie to go on a rock climbing double date with Spencer and his girlfriend Alison. When Spencer makes his request, he puts his arm out to fist bump with Freddie. *Spencer puts his hands on Freddie's shoulders and calls him "delightfully awkward." Freddie smiles back and swats Spencer's hand away. *When Freddie refuses to go on the blind date with Leslie, Spencer dives onto the couch and throws a tantrum. Freddie gives in to going on the date to please Spencer, not to meet Leslie. *Before their dates arrive at the Shay apartment, Spencer and Freddie play around with a toy hand laser gun he got at a Galaxy Wars convention. *Freddie and Spencer spend their whole night on playing the What Am I? game. *Spencer and Freddie go wild with congratulations when Leslie guesses her card ("Pants") in the What Am I? ''game correctly. *Spencer and Freddie are happy about missing their rock climbing time, as now they can finish their game. *Spencer and Freddie ignore their dates when they ask, "You guys wanna make out with us?" and then leave. iEnrage Gibby *Freddie doesn't seem all that upset when he finds out Spencer shredded the Bensons' copy of the newspaper. On the contrary, Freddie seems somewhat amused by it. *Freddie walks into the Shay apartment to find Carly playing a ukelele. Fred die then asks if Spencer is still mad at the newspaper for printing an incorrect obituary about him, but Carly replies that Spencer's more angry about Oliver Dixon's bad review of Spencer's sculptures than he is about the incorrect death notice. *Freddie also wonders where Spencer is, and Carly says he went to the Seattle Civic Center to volunteer with the Angels of Seattle charity, a program wherein local artists teach sculpting to underprivileged kids. Freddie says, "Nice!" and is clearly impressed at Spencer's philanthropy. *Spencer touches Freddie on the shoulder when he and Tasha sneak upstairs to look at Freddie's camera in the iCarly studio. iSpace Out *Freddie appears to be laughing when Spencer tells Carly, "Daddy's very busy" to ra tionalize the fact that Spencer has avoided telling his father about dropping out of law school. *When Spencer expresses disbelief that Marissa would allow Freddie to go up in a helicopter, Freddie tells Spencer that Marissa doesn't know anything about the helicopter ride because she's out of town at an aggressive parenting conference in Fresno. *Spencer facetiously calls Freddie a "lucky booger." *Spencer doesn't snitch to Marissa about Freddie's helicopter ride. iWon't Cancel The Show *Freddie suggests that Spencer invite his dinner date Candace to watch the iCarly webcast that night, if it means he will help them out with the show. *Spencer initially refuses to fill in for Sam on the iCarly webcast, stating that he doesn't want his sophisticated girlfriend thinking he spends his time "hanging with teenagers doing goofy stuff." Carly reminds Spencer that hanging around with her, Freddie, and Sam doing goofy stuff is ''all Spencer ever does. *Spencer agrees with Carly but says he doesn't want Candace to know he does that stuff. *When Carly starts to pout and cry to guilt Spencer into helping out with the show, Spencer looks up at Freddie as if to ask for his help comforting Carly. Freddie smiles and shrugs back at Spencer, likely hoping that Carly's guilt trip will work on him. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Freddie teases Spencer mildly when he describes the beavecoon as a creature "about yay wide and yay long." *With his camera, Freddie zooms in on Spencer's artist's rendering of the beavecoon during the iCarly webcast, even though Carly tells Freddie not to do it. *Freddie raises his eyebrow enigmatically and looks over at Spencer when he says he met a freaky rabbi in Vegas. *Freddie helps Spencer for searching a beavecoon (and Bigfoot also). *While setting up some cameras in a tree, Freddie hears some rustling in the forest. Freddie then runs screaming through the forest back to the RV. Spencer puts his hand on Freddie's shoulder and asks him if the rustling he heard in the forest might have been the beavecoon. *Freddie and Spencer share a window when they are looking out for Bigfoot (while Carly and Sam are on the other side). *Freddie is surprisingly rough when he installs a special camera on Spencer's helmet. When he complains, Freddie tells Spencer to "man up." iBeat the Heat *Freddie loved Spencer's Norwegian air conditioner. 'Season 4 Moments' iGot a Hot Room *Freddie compliments Spencer's new haircut along with Sam and Carly. *Spencer tells Freddie to shut up, but he doesn't take it personally. *Freddie helps Spencer rebuild Carly's room. *After Spencer shoos the professionals he paid to renovate Carly's room out the back door of the apartment, Spencer puts his hand on Freddie's back and instructs the iCarly crew to go up to Carly's room and get it ready for her. iSam's Mom *Spencer reluctantly lets Freddie and his mom move in with him and Carly. *Spencer teases Freddie about wearing a bullet proof vest and eating his mushrooms. *Spencer protects Freddie from a criminal by switching apartment numbers (mainly because Gunsmoke has started to take over his house). *Freddie looks horrified when Gunsmoke kicks and slaps Spencer to the floor after he tried to show Freddie the sno-cone machine. *After Gunsmoke attacks Spencer, Spencer angrily tells Mrs. Benson that Gunsmoke doesn't need to protect Freddie from Spencer. *Spencer wanted to show his small snow cone machine to Freddie, and gets angry when Gunsmoke destroys it. *Freddie tells Spencer that his idea to switch apartment numbers is "brilliant." iGet Pranky *After Spencer and Carly prank Sam and Freddie, Spencer playfully tickles Freddie, along with Sam. *14 year old Spencer bears a resemblance to Freddie. *For his prank on Freddie, Spencer rigs Freddie's media cart so that it will be lifted up to the roof of the studio when Freddie's back is turned. When Freddie notices his media cart gone, Spencer inexplicably runs out from the back of the studio wearing only his swimming trunks and gloats over the trick he just pulled on Freddie. iSell Penny-Tees *Spencer playfully pushes Freddie when he was running in his room. iDo *Freddie putts the meatball to Spencer, who catches, and eats it. *When Jodi Flooger tells Spencer over the webcam that she thinks he should be on iCarly every week, Spencer agrees but says that Sam and Carly think he's too old to appear on the show regularly. It's quite possible that Freddie supports adding Spencer to the regular cast but was overruled by Carly and Sam. *When Spencer shows off his butt to Sam to prove that it's not flat, Freddie glances down at Spencer's rear end as well. iStart a Fanwar *Freddie and Spencer both know much about World of Warlords (a parody of World of Warcraft), Aspartamay and Aruthor. *When Carly calls World of Warlords stupid, Spencer and Freddie both turn slowly around and give her an angry look. *When telling Carly about the MMORPG, Freddie and Spencer say the meaning at the same time, and fist bump. *Spencer calls Freddie a good boy. *Freddie's jaw drops when Spencer says he's sewing his own Aruthor costume. *Freddie and Spencer laugh at Sam when she says "Why can't they do battle?". *Spencer and Freddie try to tell Sam and Carly about Aruthor, Aspartamay and battle. They even finish each other's sentences. *Spencer punches Freddie in the shoulder when they start talking about Aruthor and Aspartamay. *Freddie helps Spencer build his costume. *Spencer touches Freddie on the chest and asks, "Hey, wanna help me glue the jewels on my butt flap?" Freddie taps Spencer's belly and answers excitedly, "Sure!" *Spencer got worried about Freddie being trampled by the fans. *Spencer tried to save Freddie from the fans. *As Sam refuses to save Freddie from the iCarly fans a second time, Spencer orders Carly and Sam to step aside, then bellows, "I am Aruthor! I will save Fredward by using my longstaff." iPity The Nevel *Spencer is eager to show off his pump-action egg-shooter to Carly and Freddie at the beginning of the episode. *Spencer poutingly counts screws in front of Freddie, Sam, and Carly so they'll start paying more attention to him. *When the iCarly crew tell Spencer that they don't need his advice on how to solve Nevel Papperman's bad publicity problem, Spencer starts spreading butter all over his face so Carly and her friends will notice him. *With his camera, Freddie zooms in on Spencer drinking soda when he crashes Nevel and Molly's reconciliation scene on the iCarly webcast. iHire An Idiot *Freddie lets Spencer have the pizza that he stepped on. *When Freddie asks Spencer how one goes about hiring an intern to help out with iCarly, Spencer recommends posting an ad on Sniffmeajob.com. Spencer then pats Freddie's back several times and predicts iCarly "will get a ton of responses." *Spencer tells the iCarly trio that attending law school for three days was the "worst 72 hours of my life." Freddie appears to be privy to some information Sam and Carly don't know about because he says to Spencer, "Worse than the time those biker dudes took you -" Spencer screams at Freddie to prevent him from repeating the apparently embarrassing story in front of the girls. Freddie smiles back at Spencer in amusement. iParty with Victorious *When Carly skips around the apartment, chipper about her blissful relationship with Steven, Spencer asks Freddie, "Is it possible she's in too good a mood?" *Spencer slaps Freddie several times on the back during the "Leave It All To Shine" finale. iLost My Mind *Freddie suggests that Spencer takes off Carly's pants. *Freddie laughs about Spencer and his book club making fruit tarts. *Spencer tells Freddie and Carly he'll go get his "boobs" to impersonate Pam Puckett and sign Sam out of Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. *Freddie puts his hand on Spencer's back and leads him to the nurses' station at Troubled Waters to sign Sam out. *Spencer puts his hands on and drums on Freddie's shoulders when the Troubled Waters security guard allows the iCarly gang to webcast from the hospital. ICan't Take It *Spencer helps Freddie, by lying to Marissa saying that he's owning a bread busi ness. *Spencer betrays a shocked look on his face when Carly divulges to Marissa that Sam sabotaged Freddie's application to NERD camp. *Spencer abandons his burning loaf of bread in the oven to run over to the kitchen computer to watch Sam and Freddie fight. *Spencer weeps while watching Freddie and Sam make up after their fight in the upstairs iCarly studio. iQ *Spencer suggest Freddie to tell his mom to rent a room to T-Bo so they can get their money back. iBalls *Freddie sits next to Spencer on the couch afterthe first iCarly ended. *Spencer unsuccessfully tries to cheer Freddie up. *After the 3-D show Spencer congratulates Freddie and tries to high-five him. *Freddie get upset when Spencer unintentionally hits him on his face. iMeet The First Lady *Spencer calls Freddie and Sam "wienies" when they refuse to help Spencer break the disappointing news to Carly that their father Col. Shay will be unable to make it home for his own birthday party. 'Season 5 Moments' iApril Fools *For most the episode, Freddie and Spencer sit next to each other. *They fist bump. iGo One Direction *Freddie greets Spencer saying "hola" with a big smile on his face. *When Spencer wonders to Freddie how long they've been hanging on their apartament. *Freddie pats Spencer's back saying somene should check on Carly. iOpen a Restaurant *Spencer comes behind Freddie on the camera, he puts his heas on Freddie's shoulder and both make weird faces. *Freddie covers his eyes when Spencer starts undressing in the living room. *Spencer wants to show his new security robot to Freddie and Carly. *Spencer grabs Freddie's shoulder saying "don't move". *Freddie looks offended when Spencer says his mom is irritating. *Spencer asks permission to Freddie to "shoot" his mom. iHalfoween *Spencer thinks Freddie's costume is awesome. *Freddie thinks Spencer's game is cool. *Spencer is scared of Freddie's deep voice. *Spencer becomes upset when they discover he has been jerking Freddie instead of Nevel, and tries to apologize, but Freddie cuts him off. *Spencer tries to make Freddie happy by giving him a stuffed unicorn, but Freddie angrily throws it at him. *They both motion to the basket when they threat Nevel. Fencer Gallery View the gallery here. Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Category:Friendship moments Category:images